


House of the Corvus

by Thesecretmrsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretmrsmith/pseuds/Thesecretmrsmith
Summary: Another work happening around the same time as my other work (in need of an assistant) and revealing older magics that have been lost (but why?)I HAVE FORGOTTEN WHERE THIS ONE WAS GOING SORRY TO MY 0 READERS





	House of the Corvus

"Excuse me young master Finch, Boncy asks if you can visit him?"

"Thankyou Golrey, I will come right away."

A short walk into the Hogwarts kitchen takes our nervous first year from the kitchen through to see a wizened elf sat in an armchair and wearing glasses.

"Good afternoon Boncy, what can I do for you?"

"Oh young master, Boncy worried is, why is younger master here? My kitchen has made a big feast. Why not go?"

"I cann'ttt…. I did the first one, please don't make me do it again."

"Grandmother great-great-great here came with Mistress Helga, may elves honour her with work. Mistress Helga brought elves so we work hard and safe be. If you need to safe be then as long as you work hard you are welcome here and we will bring meals to your common room or room. Boncy is asked by headmistress to work and safe keep, she can keep master Finch safe too. Master may talk to Mistress. Now our job, what is your favourite food?"

This time there was no pause, young Jack went straight from a panicked dear in a headlights look to a far away glaze as two words slipped from his mouth.

"Yorkshire puddings."

Of course we are aware that before she passed his nanna used to feed him Yorkshire puddings on a Saturday night whilst his mum and her current attached went out to drink away the world. 


End file.
